Te amé ayer, te amo y te amaré siempre
by DeeP PrincesS
Summary: Un sueño hecho realidad...hasta que cayeron de las nubes...entonces, Hermione debe afrontarse a la realidad...ONE SHOT


Te amé ayer, te amo y te amaré por siempre

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

Por: **D**ee**P** **P**rinces**S**

**Disclaimer:** Basado en los personajes de J.K. Rowling

* * *

Había esperado toda mi vida por alguien así, había gastado todos mis días buscando mi ángel caído, y en ese momento…te tenía, te había encontrado. Te veía; frente a mi rostro, con los ojos cerrados, soñando…soñando profundamente en algún sueño oscuro, pero que te gustaba. Oía solamente tu respiración, dulce, suave, como aterciopelada; la sentía sobre mi delicada piel, suavemente, y no pude resistirme. Me acerqué a tus suaves labios y los besé tierna y lentamente. Despertaste, abriste tus hermosos ojos grises, me miraste y murmuraste en mi oído "te amo". En ese instante infinito dibujé una sonrisa en mi cara. Me miraste profundamente a los ojos. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi mente. Había conseguido lo que siempre había querido; tenía a la persona más bella, dulce y tierna de todas, y me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Era un amor impensado, como un sueño hecho realidad. Era de esos amores en los que no se puede dejar de pensar en la otra persona, los que parecen de libro de cuentos, esos en los que no sabés como creer que es verdad y que no seguís dormida. Tus labios rozando los míos me hicieron volver a la realidad; en ese momento me rodeaste con tus brazos, me tomaste por la cintura y me acercaste mas a vos…como intentando hacerme entender que me amabas demasiado como para dejarme ir.

Recordar todo esto me hace pensar en el vacío que dejaste en mi, ese que sólo vos podes llenar. Pensar que me hiciste tan bien, y ahora sólo pensar tu nombre me hace derramar lágrimas. Vuelve a pasar por mi mente todo lo que me hiciste, todo lo que me hiciste sufrir, pensar que sólo fue un juego para vos (o eso me hiciste creer)…¿sólo querías ver hasta donde podía llegar?...¿por qué a mi?...yo te amaba!...es más…aunque no quiera, te sigo amando…no puedo evitarlo…no puedo olvidarte…mi mente prefiere recrear nuestros buenos momentos, y eso hace que me enamore cada vez mas de vos…por otro lado cada vez me haces sufrir más…saber que no te tengo…y que casi seguramente nunca te volveré a tener…aunque realmente nunca te tuve…¿o sí?...

Ella si se tuvo…las últimas veces que estuvimos juntos pensabas en ella, y me daba cuenta…cuando me abrazabas fuerte podía sentir que había algo más allá de lo que mis ojos veían o querían ver…sabía que había otra…¿por qué no pude darme cuenta de todo antes¿tan estúpida soy¿o ella apareció después de mi…y en un principio fue verdad todo lo que me decías?

Ojalá algún día puedas aclarar todas mis dudas…¿sabés lo que es estar rodeada de gente y pensar en el que no está, en el que no va a volver?...si tan solo estuvieras conmigo, me ayudaras, pero no…desde esa noche, te borraste…nunca más apareciste…aunque de mis recuerdos nunca te fuiste, no fuiste capas ni de llamar, ni de venir a verme…debe de haber sido todo mentira, sino, me hubieras mantenido cerca de tu corazón…me hubieras ayudado a levantarme…pero todavía estoy tirada en el suelo…

Pensar que yo creía todas las dulces palabras que surgían de tus tiernos labios…que lo único que importaba era el amor que nos teníamos…que te entregarías incondicionalmente…que perdonarías mis errores…que me ayudarías…que estarías por siempre conmigo…que me decías la verdad…que cuando necesitara que me escuches, caminarías conmigo, me comprenderías, me valorarías…

Ahora me siento como un pollito mojado, sola y bajo la lluvia…no tengo nadie que me proteja. Aunque lo intenten, nadie podría igualar la seguridad que me brindabas cuando estabas junto a mi…sentía que nadie podría lastimarme, que siempre estarías ahí para defenderme, para cuidarme. Al final…no necesité de ningún tercero que viniera a molestar, vos solo me lastimaste. Vos, y ella…pero vos sobre todo, me engañaste, me mentiste; yo confiaba en vos, y me heriste como nadie antes lo había hecho.

Debo hacerlo, creo que es lo mejor. Te amo tanto, que no puedo vivir sin ti, sobre todo sabiendo que estás con otra. Intento dejar de llorar por dentro…pero me es imposible no extrañarte. No puedo seguir viviendo este sufrimiento por tu indiferencia, no puedo aguantar más ver como volvés a ser él de antes. No puedo... Simplemente no puedo seguir viviendo esta pesadilla. Por eso tengo que hacerlo, necesito hacerlo y acabar con todo. De todos modos moriría, todos lo haremos. Pero creéme, te amo. Como lo hice ayer, y como lo haré por siempre.


End file.
